A New Fairy Tale
by XxJasper'sAngelxX
Summary: If I knew then what I know now, I would have been more careful. I would have stayed away and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be running for my life now. It all started six years ago in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. That's where I got royally screwed by a family of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. This is a repost of my story A Fairy Tale Ending, but with less mistakes and I also took out the first few chapters that eveyone didn't like. I'm hoping to post at least every second week until life settles down. A huge thank you to katandjasper for all your support and help and also for beta'ing. I don't own anything Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

Every little girl dreams of living a fairy tale life. Of meeting her prince charming and having the perfect wedding and living happily ever after. I used to be one of those girls and I did meet my prince charming, but my happily ever after turned into my worst nightmare.

Let me start at the beginning. I used to live with my mom in Phoenix, but she remarried when I was 17 and I wanted the newlyweds to have some time to themselves and so I moved to Forks to live with my dad. Charlie was a lot like me, quite and reserved and we got on well, quickly establishing a routine.

It was at school where I saw my prince charming and his equally as charming and beautiful family. At first he acted all weird and hot and cold, but he told me he just couldn't stay away and soon we started dating after I found out that him and his family were vampires, animal drinkers, but it didn't matter to me, by then I was fascinated and already in love with Edward.

One day when there was a thunder storm we went to a clearing to play baseball, but three nomadic vampires heard them play and wanted to join, but they were human drinkers and the leader, James, was a tracker and thought it would be the perfect game to hunt me.

He chased me all the way to Phoenix where he lured me away and ruffed me up pretty bad, but my vampire family showed up in time to save me and kill him. After that things went back to normal until the day I turned 18.

Alice, Edward's sister, threw me a party, a party I didn't want and when I opened a gift I got a papercut causing Jasper, the newest to the animal diet, to lose control and lunge at me. Edward threw me back a little too hard and I fell into the table full of glass plates and a shard cut into my arm, causing more blood to flow and all the vampires except Carlisle, the vampire doctor, had to leave.

Carlisle stitched me up and Edward drove me home once the smell of blood was cleared enough and three days later he led me into the woods to break up with me, but what he said shattered me so completely that I was catatonic for months.

My friend Jacob Black, whom I found out later was a shape shifter, helped me heal, but then one day when I was looking for the meadow Edward used to take me too, Laurent showed up. He used to be a member of James' coven and he was looking for me as a favor for Victoria. She wanted revenge.

At first the wolves were willing to protect me, but as more and more hikers were found drained of blood and more and more vampires, newborns, showed up they told me that I needed to leave Forks. That I was now seen as a threat and that I had one day to pack up and leave or they would personally deliver me to Victoria.

I was shocked and infuriated by their actions, but I also understood. They were willing to sacrifice one human for the good of many. As I was packing Sam, the alpha, came to my house, telling me that he didn't agree with the tribe, but that he couldn't fight them. He helped me pack the last of my things and load them into my truck before handing me a wad of cash and wishing me good luck.

With tears streaming down my eyes I drove out of Forks, not knowing where I was going, but then my cellphone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but when I answered I was shocked and grateful for the unexpected help.

"Bella, my name is Peter and I'm going to help you. I'm a vampire and have the gift to know things and my gift has told me that you will be important to us in the future and that I needed to keep you safe. Drive to Seattle, at the Majestic Inn hotel you will meet up with my lawyer. He will help you with everything you need to go underground for now. I will be in touch," the guy said hanging up before I could even reply.

I was hesitant at first, but then thought what did I have to lose so I followed this Peter's instructions and true enough a lawyer, J. Jenks were waiting for me at the hotel with new identity documents and a new, reliable truck. He helped me load my things into the new truck before handing me an envelope and wishing me well he walked away.

I got into the new truck and slowly opened the envelope. Inside was a whole lot of money and a new cellphone with instruction to destroy the old one and then to head out of Washington to a more sunny state. Again I thought what did I have to lose before tossing my old cellphone and setting off for a new destination where I hoped I would be safe and maybe someday I would find a new fairy tale.

That was six years ago. I've never been able to settle in one place for very long. Somehow Victoria always managed to track me, no matter where I went or how I disguised myself, but Peter has always managed to warn me and get me away just in time. I would have never survived this long if it wasn't for him.

Over time I have gotten used to this nomadic life and I was always ready to run, my bag always packed and the truck full of fuel. Over the last few months I have noticed a vampire following me, but somehow I knew he wasn't working for Victoria. He had so many opportunities to grab me, but he never did, he always just watched and when I moved on to the next town or city he would show up within a few days. He made me feel safe, a feeling I haven't felt since leaving Forks.

It was on a cloudy day exactly six years after I left Forks that Peter phoned and told me to get to the airport as soon as possible. He told me that he had a ticket waiting for me and that it was time we finally meet. I was going to Texas.

I was happy, yet nervous as I made my way from the plane when we landed in Texas, not really knowing what to expect, but knowing that I owed my life to Pete many times over. When I saw two red eyed vampires waiting by the baggage claim I wanted to turn around and run away, but it was too late, they've already spotted me and were making their way over to me.

The guy was big, almost as big as Emmett, with blond hair and red eyes, a huge smile on his face. With him was a tiny female with long blonde hair and she smiled at me gently and I guessed this was Peter and his mate.

"Bella, we are so glad to finally meet you. I'm Peter and this is my mate Charlotte. Welcome to Texas," the guy said as he scooped me up into a bear hug..

I giggled, feeling happy to finally meet my friends and knowing that they would keep me safe from Victoria if she ever showed up here, "Hi. It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for all that you've done for me over the years."

"You're welcome, Sugar. You are family now and family takes care of each other," Charlotte smiled pulling me into a gentle hug.

We quickly got my bag and they led me over to a truck a lot like mine and we got in before Peter drove off to their ranch that he has told me about over the years and exhaustion caught up with me as I drifted off into the first peaceful sleep I've had in years.

A/N: So was this better than the old version? Would love to hear what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, but lately life has really been throwing curveballs at me. First I needed to go to court to what we call a family advocate as I'm demanding my ex only gets supervised visits with the kids and the very next day my gran died and it's just been an emotional roller coaster.**

**Thank you to each and everyone who took the time to review, follow and favorite. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys are the best. Also a very big thank you to katandjasper for all your love, support and help through everything. You're an amazing beta, but an astounding friend and I love you very much.**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up feeling extremely comfortable. It felt like I was lying on a fluffy cloud and I didn't want to get up. It's been so long since I woke up completely rested and I snuggled deeper into the heavenly comfort I was resting in, until I remembered where I was.

I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. It was the most beautiful room I have ever seen. It was done in earth tones with white accents and it had a huge fireplace on one wall to the side of the bed and a TV mounted on the wall across from the bed. It was a room fit for a princess, it even had a little reading corner with a bookcase and a very comfortable looking chair and I could see a few of my favorite titles in the bookcase and I knew it would be one of my favorite spots to relax..

There was a soft knock on the door and I couldn't contain the smile that crossed my face, "Come in."

"Morning Sugar, I brought you some breakfast," Charlotte said with a smile and came over to the bed laying a tray with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice on my lap.

"Thank you, I'm starving."

Charlotte took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching me eat with such fascination that i blushed at the attention, but I understood how odd it was for a vampire as old as her.

When I was finished she took the tray from me and after pointing out the bathroom and the closet and making sure I had everything I needed she left me to take care of my human needs.

I quickly unpacked my bag, I didn't have much as it was easier to run if you travelled light, but when I opened the closet door I was surprised and also relieved that it was already filled with clothes and upon closer inspection I noticed they were all in my size. I got clean clothes and headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom was amazing, it was mostly done in white with splashes of blue to add colour. There was a deep soaker tub and a walk in shower and although the tub looked very inviting I decided on a quick shower.

After my shower I dressed quickly before making my way downstairs, admiring the beautiful woodwork as I went. Getting to the bottom of the stairs I saw the living space was huge and open planned with a big floor to ceiling window to let the sun

in. Peter and Charlotte were sitting on a plush brown sofa watching a movie on TV, but they immediately switched it and turning to me Peter said, "Morning Sugar. I was wondering if you would mind telling us your story? We know bits and pieces due to my gift, but it would make a lot more sense if we knew everything…."

I swallowed before moving to a chair and sitting down. This was going to be painful, but they deserved to know after everything they did to help me over the last six years.

"My mom got remarried to a minor league baseball player and she wanted to travel with him so I moved to Forks to live with my father. I met Edward and the Cullen's at school and after Edward saved me twice and I found out they were vampires, we started dating. I was Edward's singer, but I was also immune to his gift.

One day there was a thunderstorm and they wanted to play baseball and I went along to watch when three nomads heard the game and came to investigate. They smelled my scent and the leader, who was also a tracker, decided to hunt me. Jasper and Alice ran with me to Phoenix while the rest of the family tried to catch James, but he somehow found out where I was and tricking me into believing he had my mom I snuck away from Alice and Jasper and met him in a ballet studio. He threw me around some, broke my leg and bit me. The others showed up in time and killed him while Edward sucked the venom out.

After that everything went well until I turned 18. Alice threw me a party, that I didn't want and I got a paper cut as I opened their gifts and Edward pushed me back into a table filled with glass and it cut into my arm, making the scent even stronger and Jasper lunged for me. The others managed to drag him out and Carlisle stitched up my arm and cleaned everything before Edward drove me home.

For the next three days I didn't see any of the other Cullens and Edward seemed distant, then on the third day as I got home from school he was waiting for me at my house and asked me to take a walk with him. He led me into the forest and proceeded to tell me that he didn't want me, that I was a pathetic human with the mind of a sieve. He left me there and I was lost in the woods for hours before Victoria, James' mate found me. She took me home, promising to be back once I got my life back on track…

I was depressed for months, but finally with the help of Jacob, one of the shapeshifters, I finally started healing, but then one day as we pulled up to my house Victoria showed up out of nowhere and though Jake phased she snapped his neck before he could do anything.

The pack as well as Jake's father blamed me for his death and they refused to protect me any further.

A few weeks later we got the news that there was a break-in at my mom's and both her and Phil were brutally murdered and a few days later I got the photos in the mail with a note saying 'I'm coming for you.'

I wanted to leave immediately, but my father refused and I had no choice but to tell him the truth and he put his foot down that he was coming with me, but on his last day at work he was also murdered and I got a note saying that she would give me time to bury my dad before it was my turn.

The wolves decided it was too dangerous for me to stay in Forks and forced me to leave, but the Alpha felt they were wrong to blame me and he helped me to get away, and that's when I got my first message from you," I finished my story, tears streaming down my face and my arms wrapped around myself protectively.

Charlotte wrapped me in a loving, protective hug while Peter was pacing, muttering about killing the Cullens for what they caused and for once I truly felt loved. I felt like part of a real family and somehow I knew they would never betray or abandon me, but there was something I had to know.

"Peter, why would you tell me to come to Texas after telling me never to come this far south?"

"Because Victoria tracked you down again and I knew it was time for you to come here, where we could protect you."

"Oh, so the vampire that kept following me was one of her cronies?" I asked disappointedly.

"What vampire?" Peter and Char asked at the same time.

"A few months ago I noticed a red eyed male following me and I panicked and moved to another city, but a few days later he was there again, just watching. I kept moving, but every time he would show up within a few days. After a while I got used to him and he even made me feel safe in a way…"

"Well then I don't believe he was working for Victoria, he would've given you up at the first opportunity if he was," Peter said with a knowing smirk.

"Well if he wasn't working for Victoria and he obviously didn't want me for a snack why did he keep following me and how did he track me down every time?" I asked almost panicking.

"Well Sugar, I believe he is your mate and that he kept finding you through the mating pull."

"No, no, no, no! I don't want a mate! Been there, done that and look where it got me."

"The Cullen's lied to you, you were never mated to that pussy," Peter growled out.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies with me snacking in between, but I wasn't paying attention to anything, my mind kept running over the news of me being mated. I was scared that he would think I was pathetic, that I wouldn't be good enough, but for now there wasn't much I could do about it so I tried forgetting about it and concentrated on the movie and just relaxing after all the stress I've been through.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, life has just been stressful recently. Thank you for all your reviews, fav's and follows and a huge thank you to my beta and friend katandjasper for helping me.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

I must have fallen asleep while we were watching movies as I didn't remember coming to bed. Peter or Char must have carried me up and I truly hope it was Char as I was wearing pajamas instead of the clothes I had on.

I lazily stretched out before getting up and grabbing a shower and getting dressed before bouncing down the stairs, happy that my coordination had improved over the years. Smiling I made my way to the living room, but my smile quickly fell at the sight in front of me, maybe I was still dreaming.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Jasper sitting on the couch like he belonged there. My emotions were spinning so fast it made me dizzy, but finally I settled on happiness.

I threw myself at him, not thinking about anything but how happy I was at seeing him again, at getting a second chance to get to know my most distant brother. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt his cold fingers wipe the tears from my face and looking up at him I was stunned at the brilliant smile that livened his face.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy to see you. Where have you been and what are you doing here? How do you know Peter and Char?" He asked me projecting his happiness and curiosity.

I giggled at his eagerness, but then I became sombre when I thought of the reason why I was there, "I'm happy to see you too Jasper. I'm as well as can be expected and I know Peter and Char due to Yoda over there saving my life numerous times. I'm here because Peter said it was time for me to come here so that they could keep me safe."

Jasper's whole demeanor changed. His face became almost stone like, his back straightened and he had this aura of danger when he demanded, "Captain, what the fuck is going on here?"

Peter immediately stood up straight, replying, "Major, about six years ago my knower was going crazy about how this girl was going to lose everything in her life and that I needed to save her as she would be important to us. She is being hunted by a deranged nomad and I've been helping her out, but somehow the nomad keeps finding her so I decided it was safer to bring her home. I couldn't tell you about it as you would have gone after the nomad and drawn attention to yourself bringing the Volturi down on us. This way you can see she is safe and we can plan before launching our attack."

Jasper led me to the couch, pushing me down on the plush seat before taking a seat on the coffee table. Looking at me with black, rage filled eyes he asked, "Darlin', please tell me what happened?"

Facing the pain of what happened was going to be tough. I've been on the run for so long, moving so often that I've never had the time to truly grieve for the ones that I lost.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath I started, "Well... It all started three days after my birthday... Edward was waiting on my porch when I got home from school and he asked me to take a walk with him... Stupidly I followed him into the woods at the back of our house, thinking we were going to talk about what happened. Anyway, the bastard left me there after telling me that I wasn't worth it, that I was nothing but a distraction in a dreary town. I tried following him, but I got lost... Victoria found me and took me home saying that it wouldn't be fun to kill me when I was broken. She said she would wait until I started living again."

By this point I was crying, the memory of what happened next, crushing me with its pain. Jasper wrapped me in his arms, cooing softly, but allowing me to cry without influencing my emotions.

When I started calming down I continued, "For the first few days I thought Alice would have seen what happened and that they would come back, but when it became clear that they weren't coming back I spent months in a deep depression, barely living, but I pulled myself together and started living again with the help of the wolf pack. I thought I could be happy again given enough time, but then the first blow came... One day when Jake and I pulled up at my house Victoria showed up out of the blue and snapped his neck before he could even phase... The pack blamed me for his death and shunned me completely, leaving me and Charlie defenseless, but I carried on as best I could. Then a couple of weeks later we got news that Renée and Phil were killed in a home invasion, but I got a photo in the mail where Victoria said that she was coming for me. I was forced to tell Charlie the whole story and he was planning to run with me, but before we could he was lured into the forest and killed. I got a note saying that I would have time to bury my father, but after that I would have to look over my shoulder as she was coming for me..."

I started crying again at the loss of my father, grieving his loss for the first time in six years. Jasper growled, but picked me up gently, placing me on his lap. He stroked my back, but again he knew I needed to get my emotions out by myself. I was extremely tired, both physically and emotionally, but I knew I had to finish my story.

"Sam, the alpha, came by after the funeral. He told me that although most of the wolves blamed me for Jake's death, he knew I was a victim. He told me about a vampire's ability to almost hypnotize a human and that the longer a human were around vampires the stronger it got until that human couldn't think for themselves. He helped me pack up and I managed to get away before Victoria showed up. Peter led me to a lawyer in Seattle and he's been helping me ever since. Then a few months ago another vampire started showing up. He didn't do anything but watch and every time I would run he would show up a few days later. He made me feel strangely safe. Peter thinks it's my true mate," I finished blushing a deep red.

As I finished Jasper was shaking with anger and he put me down on the couch before rushing out the door, snarling and growling like a wild animal, Peter hot on his heels.

Charlotte looked at me apologetically, explaining, "They're just going to work off some of that anger, Angel. Peter knew you had it bad, but he didn't know it was so extreme. They'll be back as soon as they've calmed down some.

Char helped me make a light meal before I headed upstairs to take a nice, warm, relaxing bath. The day had taken quite a bit out of me and even if I had already showered a bath was just what I needed after my emotional tale. After my bath I joined Char in the living room and I was sipping tea as she regaled me of some of Peter's making me laugh like I haven't laughed in years.

**Jasper's POV**

After hearing Bella's devastating story I was so angry that I barely registered her comment about her true mate.

I was angry at Edward for the way he dumped her. I always thought his love for her was more like love for her blood. I was also angry at the Cullen's for not listening to me when I said Victoria was James' mate and she would be out for revenge, but most of all I was angry at myself. I should have gone back to check on Bella. I should have hunted the red-headed cunt down as soon as I left the Cullen's.

I placed Bella on the couch as gently as I could in my angered state before rushing out the door, snarls and growls ripping from my chest uncontrollably. I ran deep into the forest, some unconscious part of me not wanting Bella to see or hear me in my feral state. Even in this state I knew I would never hurt her for she truly was my little sister and I would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

I was decimating a huge part of the forest, ripping out trees and smashing boulders when I was tackled by another vampire. In a blur of movement, with thunderous roars of anger we knocked each other over, kicking, punching and biting where ever we could reach until we finally came to a stop, lying next to each other panting for unneeded breath, but feeling somewhat calmer.

I didn't need words to tell Peter what was going through my mind, he understood and supported me with his presence alone and I knew we would get through this as a family. The bitch was going down and it would be extremely slow and painful…

We returned home and I could feel the happy emotions of the girls and it brought a smile to my face when I heard Bella full on laughing. I knew with what happened in her life that she needed to grieve, but she also needed to laugh. She needed to know that we were all here for her and that she was safe and that she could still enjoy life to its fullest.

We slowly made our way into the house and Bella flew into my arms when she saw me, feeling happy and relieved to see me. I was just about to apologize for my abrupt departure when she astounded me by putting a finger over my lips explaining that Char explained to her why we left and that she was glad I was back and feeling better.

I led her back to the couch and asked her if we could get to know each other as we never got the chance and her happiness at the prospect made me smile. She was the most amazing human I have ever met and in a very short amount of time we built an unbreakable bond becoming true siblings.

I told her my story and she didn't judge me for my actions, telling me how strong she thought I was in order to survive and then turn my back on the only way of life I had known to build something better for myself. We spent a lot of time together over the next few days, our bond growing stronger and even her bond to Peter and Char became unbreakable, we were truly a family, but something was niggling at the back of my mind and I just couldn't put my finger on it until one day when I was out hunting with Peter when it slammed to the forefront of my mind and I turned and ran back home as fast as I could, Bella had a mate…..?!

**Unknown POV**

I was hunting in a large city when I smelled the most alluring scent I've ever smelled, but strangely it didn't cause my throat to flare up in thirst.

I curiously decided to follow the enticing scent and it led me to the most beautiful sight I've ever laid my eyes on. A small brunette girl, with swirling chocolate-brown eyes and a curvy figure was walking down the street to a modest apartment building, checking her surroundings continuously as though she was expecting trouble.

Her eyes held so much pain it caused my heart to ache for her and a need to protect her arose so strongly within me it almost brought me to my knees.

I spent a few days watching her, trying to learn her habits, trying to figure out what she was running from, but she noticed me and clearly she knew what I was. I decided to go for a quick hunt before I would approach her, but when I got back she was gone. The apartment she lived in was left bare and her truck was missing as well and I knew then that she was running from my kind.

It angered me that some vampire could drag this beauty into our world and then abandoning her with the most deadly knowledge she could ever possess.

As I was weighing my options, trying to decide what to do, a weird pulling started in my chest and it got to the point that it was painful. It confused me at first, but then I recalled what I've been told about mates and my heart leapt in joy at the thought that I've finally found my mate, but at the same time it angered me even more that someone was messing with my mate.

I decided to follow the pull and watch over the girl, protecting her from whatever she was running from before I would approach her. I didn't want her to think of me as a threat and hopefully she would be more open to my advances when she wasn't running from my kind.

Our cat and mouse game went on for months, yet I never sensed another vampire in the vicinity. It was like this girl always knew when the threat came closer and she would run before it could reach her.

One day I was out on a hunt and when I came back she was gone again, the pull heading south and that scared me. She never ventured south so why would she go there now? I could only hope that she would be safe until I got there as she had a few hours head start.

I managed to track her scent to the airport and figured the best place to start would be Texas so I booked a seat on the next flight out, pacing up and down until the flight was finally called. I hated flying, but it would be faster than running all the way.

The flight felt like it took ages, but finally we landed and I rushed at a fast human pace into the airport where I quickly picked up the delectable scent of my mate, but my heart froze when I smelled two vampire scents surrounding hers. I rushed out of the airport and was relieved to find that they must've left the windows down in the vehicle they were driving and I followed it as fast as I could. It led me to a house surrounded by woods and I didn't think twice before bursting into the house, snarling and growling at the perceived threat to my mate, but what I saw astounded me...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear Guest, thank you for your review. To answer your concerns: 1. Changes to the last 3 chapters have been subtle so it's no surprise if you didn't notice them and in the next few chapters they will be more noticeable. I can't just repost what I had previously as I'm redoing this story, also I post when I can. I've been battling health problems for years and I'm currently going through divorce and fanfiction comes second in my life at this stage, I'm sorry if you are disappointed but that's life.**

**Thank you for everyone who has continuously supported me through everything, I don't have words to show my appreciation. Katandjasper, thank you for everything.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Jasper's POV**

Bursting into the house at full speed I blurted out without thinking, "You have a mate?"

Bella looked scared for a moment before realizing it was me that busted down the door, before looking confused at my question, "Well, Peter said he was my mate, but I haven't officially met him yet."

I growled at the thought of another male coming near my sister after what my supposed brother put her through. I knew it was irrational as I've seen what true mates are like, but Bella has been through so much in the last few years that I didn't think adding a mate into the picture would be a good idea.

Bella must have sensed where my thoughts were as she came to me, wrapping her arms around me, "Calm down Jay. I know you want to protect me, but he's not even here now and he hasn't done anything in the time that I've noticed him popping up."

I sigh in frustration before hugging Bella to me gently, "I know Baby girl, but you've been through so much and you've been hurt so deeply…" Whispering softly at the end, "I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't lose me Jay, I promise," Bella answers softly, hugging me as tight as her human strength allows. "Now clearly you didn't hunt so you need to go and hunt now. I'll be fine with Char."

Nodding I tighten my grip on her slightly before reluctantly releasing her and walking out the door with Peter close behind me before breaking out into a run wanting to return to Bella as quickly as possible.

**Bella's POV**

After Jasper and Peter left for the second time Char and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch to watch some movies while we waited for the guys to return. It was a couple of hours later, after about the third movie when Char stiffened next to me, "Bella get behind me, someone is coming this way fast and it's not the boys…"

She hardly finished her sentence before a vampire came bursting through the door growling and snarling. One minute Char was in a protective crouch in front of me, growling at the intruder and the next she was flown across the room and the stranger was crouched in front of me, growling and snarling at Char.

I was so shocked that I didn't immediately realize who it was, but when he turned slightly to look at me, but still keeping Char in his line of sight I recognized him for my stalker, whom Peter believes to be my true mate.

Char made the mistake of moving and the vampire shifted his full attention back to her, growling at her menacingly, warning her to stay away. I could see the fear and the worry in Char's eyes and I knew I had to calm this familiar, yet strange vampire down before he attacked Char.

"Uhm... Excuse me Growls, but that's my friend Char and I would really appreciate it if you would stop growling at her. She doesn't mean me any harm."

Just as I leaned forward to touch his arm a blur came crashing through the window, tackling the vampire in front of me to the ground. Peter picked me up and rushed me outside where he stood protectively in front of me and Char while Jasper dealt with the vampire.

We could hear snarls and growls coming from inside of the house before someone came flying through the already broken window and once the vampire landed I could see it was my stalker. Jasper stepped out of the window before walking over toward the vampire and offering him a hand to help him up.

"Garrett, what the hell are you doing here? And threatening my sisters?" Jasper growled out.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I was tracking my mate and I thought she was in danger," the vampire who I now know to be Garrett answered looking apologetic.

Jasper led Garrett over to where we were huddled together before introducing us, "Garrett, this is Peter and Charlotte, my venom brother and sister and this little lady is Bella."

Garrett looked at me and I swear I could have drowned in his beautiful red eyes. He was even better looking from up close and when he bent over my hand, laying a tender kiss on the back of it I could have swooned.

"Bella, I'm so glad to finally make your acquaintance. You are one tough lady to keep track of."

I blushed and answered, "Hello Garrett. I'm glad to finally meet you too."

Garrett turned to Peter and Charlotte, sticking out his hand while saying, "Peter, Charlotte, it's good to meet Jasper's friends. I'm sorry for attacking you like that, but I thought my mate was in danger."

Peter grumbled a bit, but Charlotte whacked him on the back of his head before turning to Garrett, "It's perfectly fine, Garrett. We would have reacted the same way."

Peter reluctantly shook Garrett's hand before we all went inside to assess the damage that Jasper and Garrett created during their mini fight and luckily it wasn't too much. A new window would need to be installed and there was a dent in the wall where Jasper had shoved Garrett against and also a hole in the floor where Garrett fell when he was pushed away from me.

We took seats on the couch and Jasper explained to us that he has known Garrett for a long time due to Garrett's friendship with Carlisle, but that they haven't seen each other for almost ten years and then Garrett wanted to know how I knew Jasper, Peter and Char and what I was running from.

I took a deep breath before starting, "Well it all started about 7 years ago when I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I met the Cullen's at the school I went to and I fell in love with Edward. We were happy for a while, he had convinced me that I was his mate and I truly loved him. One day while I was visiting his family we went to play baseball and three nomads came into the clearing where we were playing and the leader decided that getting to me would be the greatest hunt. Jasper and Alice ran me to Phoenix, but the tracker found me and convinced me that he had my mother and that I had to hand myself over to save her life. I went to him only to realize that he was lying and he tortured me before Jasper killed him. After that I healed up and things went back to normal, until my eighteenth birthday. Alice insisted on throwing me a party and klutz that I am, I got a paper cut. As I'm Edward's singer his blood-lust went through the roof and it affected Jasper causing him to lunge at me. Long story short, the Cullen's left and Edward dumped me in the middle of the woods where the mate of the tracker found me. She promised she would come for me once I got over my heart-break and she did. First she killed one of the wolves, then my mother and step father and then my father. One of the wolves helped me to escape Forks before she came for me and Peter directed me ever since on when to run and where to go."

By the end of my story tears were streaming down my face and Garrett came and knelt before me, wiping the tears away tenderly.

"I'm so sorry for everything you have suffered, Little One, but I am here now and I promise you that no one will ever harm you again."

Garrett's eyes had such a serious, yet tender look in them that I couldn't help but believe him and I felt safe with him. He opened his arms hesitantly and I jumped into his embrace finally feeling like I was home and knowing that as long as I had my mate and my family around me that I would be okay and that I would get my revenge.

Peter and Char decided to go out for a hunt dragging a very reluctant Jasper with them, leaving Garrett and I so that we could get to know each other better, but not before both Jasper and Peter threatened Garrett with his final death if anything should happen to me while they were out. Garrett promised them that he would take care of me like he would no other.

I asked Garrett to tell me his story, though I did feel safe with him I didn't really know him at all and I thought that his past, both human and vampire would be a good place to start.

"Well Little One, I was born in 1755 in New England. I don't remember much about my human life, but I know that I fought in the Revolutionary war where a nomadic vampire attacked our troop around 1780. I guess he thought he drained me as he left me there to go through the torturous change. I woke up surrounded by the bodies of my fellow soldiers. I spent my first few years as a vampire draining the fallen soldiers and killing as many enemy soldiers as I could. After the war I just traveled around before coming across another vampire, but this one had golden eyes. He told me all about his lifestyle and I even tried hunting animals, but it just isn't palatable to me. I respected Carlisle for his views on life and we became friends. I visit him every few decades and that's how I came to meet the Major. While on one of my travels I smelt your mouth-watering scent and decided to follow it, curious as it didn't trigger my blood lust. I watched the most beautiful, brown-haired, brown-eyed woman for a few days until she spotted me and she fled. I immediately realized you were my mate when I felt the pull to follow you and I knew you knew about vampires as you fled when you noticed me. I didn't approach you as I wanted to find out whom you were running from and why. I guessed it was vampires, but I couldn't be sure. When I smelt two strange vampire scents in the airport I was scared to death and that's why I burst in here like I did. I'm sorry if I scared you, it was never my intention." Garrett ended his story with a tender smile and though I was still weary of him, I knew he only had my best interest at heart.

We spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other better and I was happy that we seemed to have a lot in common. For a nomad, Garrett was well versed and we could talk about anything and everything without awkward silences and as time went by I slowly started to feel more comfortable around him.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face and dreams in my heart other than just those of vengeance...

**A/N: Added a little more to Jasper's POV in this chapter. More noticeable changes will start from chapter 5. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, it means a lot to me. Thank you for all the follows and fav's and a huge thank you to katandjasper for beta'ing.**

**Some good news, I went for a job interview on Tuesday, on Wednesday they phoned me and told me I got the job and that I had to start on Thursday so Wednesday I had to pack and move 93 miles. Been a hectic week, but loving my new job and finaly starting to work to build a new life for me and my girls.**

**I don't own anything**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling more rested than I have felt in years. Since Garrett showed up I felt complete, like I have finally come home. He made me feel safer than Peter, Char and Jasper combined and they've been looking out for me for years.

Yeah Jasper left along with the other Cullen's, but I understood why he felt the need to get away. I don't know how he handled everyone's combined blood lust as long as he did and in the end they hurt him just as much as they hurt me. Jasper told me a long time ago that I was worth it and his reaction to my story told me that he still believed it and I wanted to show him that he was worth it too.

Peter and Char have been looking out for me since shortly after the Cullen's left and my life went to hell. They might not have been there physically, but they were always there when I needed them the most. They didn't even know me, but they looked out for me, made me feel loved and wanted when no one else did. They were truly my family.

Garrett made me feel safe from the moment I realized that he didn't want to kill me. He was like my personal guardian angel, watching over me from the shadows. I wish he would have approached me sooner, but I am happy that he is here now.

With all these thoughts going around in my head, I came to an important decision. A decision that I wanted to discuss with everyone as soon as possible, so I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day before following the delicious smell of bacon and eggs into the kitchen.

I was surprised to find Garrett behind the stove, humming to himself as he worked. I didn't think a nomadic vampire would be able to cook, but knowing that he was cooking for me brought a bright smile to my face.

"Morning Bella," Garrett said turning to me with a tender smile, bringing a delighted blush to my cheeks.

"Morning Garrett. I didn't know you could cook," I said while taking a seat at the table while he plated the mouth watering breakfast.

"I had a little help," he said pointing to the TV, playing the cooking channel, rubbing his neck in an adorably embarrassed manner.

Wow the lengths this vampire is going for me is really going a long way to make me feel special, more special than Edward ever made me feel in all the time we were together.

I smiled my appreciation at him before taking a bite of the food, moaning at the taste. I never knew scrambled eggs could melt in your mouth and the bacon was deliciously crispy without being burned.

"Wow, this is the most delicious breakfast I've ever had. Thank you," I said loving that he would go out of his way for me and loving how he would rub his neck in embarrassment.

"The pleasure is all mine," Garrett replied after pulling himself together and he took a seat across from me, watching me eat with a fascinated look on his face. Unlike the Cullen's he never once scrunched up his nose at the smell of my food and that gained him quite a few points in my book. The Cullen's always made me feel uncomfortable with their clear disgust of the human food served in their house.

Just as we settled in the lounge after I finished breakfast, the rest of the gang came in and taking their respective seats Peter asked with a knowing grin, "So Bella, how do you want to handle the situation with Victoria and the Cullen's?"

"Well I wanted to discuss that with you all, but before we get to what I want to say I wanted to know what your gift was telling you about Victoria and the Cullen's," I said seriously.

"Victoria is getting very frustrated that you seem to evade her every time she finds you, but she is determined to get to you. She's got two vampires with her, both just out of their newborn year and she's given them your scent to track down. It seems that one is a tracker, though as he is still young his gift isn't honed yet and it will take him at least a month to track you. The Cullen's were looking for you after seeing your dad's death on the news, but after they couldn't find any trace of you ever leaving Forks and Alice not being able to see you, they've given up, believing you to be dead," Peter said still wearing his all knowing grin.

I was furious when Peter said the Cullen's went to look for me after seeing the news. How dare they think that they can just waltz back into my life after what they caused by leaving. There was no way I would ever accept them back in my life after what they did to me and then pushing all the blame on Jasper. They had another thing coming if they thought I would forgive them.

I could feel the calming waves Jasper was sending my way and I accepted them gratefully. The Cullen's would get what was coming to them, but first we had to deal with the Victoria situation.

"I want to be changed. I want to be able to face Victoria as a vampire and end this once and for all. She needs to pay for what she did and for hunting me for so long. I'm tired of running," I said with determination.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. Newborns are volatile and it takes them at least a year to have enough control over the blood lust to think coherently. We can protect you," Jasper tried to reason with me and though I understood his reasoning he didn't seem to understand that I needed this.

"Major, she won't be anything like the newborns we've dealt with in the past. Bella's gonna be a special, one of a kind newborn," Peter said winking at me.

"Jasper, brother, I understand your reasoning, but I need to face Victoria and make her pay for all the lives she took from me. I need to be the one to end this in order for me to move on. I need to avenge my parents and my best friend," I told him sending him my determination, "besides with all of you here to train me and keep me in line what could go wrong?"

Knowing that Peter has never steered him wrong and feeling my determination, Jasper conceded, though a bit reluctantly. Garrett had been quiet throughout our discussion and I turned to him worried that he wouldn't want me changed.

"Garrett? What do you think?" I asked hesitantly.

Garrett looked into my eyes before saying, "I just feel so terribly guilty that I didn't do something sooner even though I realized you were running from my kind. If I had just known…"

I placed my hand on his cheek ensuring that he would look me in the eye as I said, "Please don't feel guilty. You didn't know what was going on or why I kept running. You are here now and we are together and we can deal with her together."

Garrett gave me a hesitant smile before nodding, "When do you want to be changed and who do you want to change you?"

I smiled brightly knowing that he wanted me for eternity before I said, "I want to be changed tomorrow and I want all of you to have a part in my change, that way we would truly be family. Today I want to spend time with you Garrett, tomorrow I want to spend the day as a family before being changed at sunset."

With that said Char went into the kitchen and packed me lunch, snacks and drinks into a basket and gave it to Garrett along with a blanket. He bent down so that I could get on his back before dashing out of the door and into the surrounding forest, coming to a stop in a nice little clearing. I stood in awe at the beauty as I watched the stream trickle by lazily and the wind gently blow through the grass and wild flowers.

Spreading out the blanket Garrett motioned for me to sit down and we leisurely spent the day getting to know each other better. At this stage there was nothing romantic between us as I was still a little weary of getting my heart broken again, but I could definitely see myself falling for him in the future. He was such a gentle soul, loyal and protective and exactly what I needed.

Garrett fed me snack and made sure that I drank enough. He was taking such good care of me, but without being overbearing and it warmed my heart. It's like he knew when I wanted something or when I had enough. Was this what mating was all about, knowing exactly what your other half needed and when? Being what the other person needed at any given time a friend, a protector or a lover? Garrett was nothing like Edward and he treated me nothing like Edward did and that alone made me believe that Garrett was my mate.

As the sun started to set we packed up everything and slowly started making our way back home, not really in a hurry to end this perfect day. We finally arrived home only to be assaulted with the delicious smell of pizza. It seemed the rest of the family arranged a little party for me. The coffee table was filled with pizza, snacks and my favourite drinks. DVD's sat next to the TV just waiting to be watched. It warmed my heart to know that they actually wanted to spend time with me and that they went out of their way to accommodate my human needs.

Char ushered me up the stairs telling me to take a shower and dress in pyjamas as we were all just going to lounge around and enjoy our time together. When I came back downstairs everyone was dressed in pyjamas and it made me feel special. The Cullen's never did anything like this for me and it made me truly feel like part of the family.

We spent the night watching movies, laughing and joking around, just being ourselves. Jasper looked blissed out and I knew this was the most positive and loving emotions he had felt in a long time and I was so happy to be a part of that. He deserved to be happy just as much as I did.

**A/N: No huge changes in this chapter, only small changes here and there, but big changes coming as from the next chapter, though I'm not sure when I'll be able to post as I work during the week now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank you guys for all your support and well wishes with my job. I haven't worked in 7 years and I'm enjoying it immensely. A super big thank you to katandjasper for helping me make this chapter better. I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

That night I had a weird dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a good dream and I had a feeling it would come to play in the near future. Somehow I just knew the girl in my dream was important to our little family.

I dreamt of a girl and she was driving, running from someone and she seemed really scared, but I could also see the wariness in her eyes and I knew we needed to find her, to help her before she gave up. I wasn't sure how we would find her as I knew nothing about her, but maybe Peter's gift would kick in when the time was right. Garrett soothed me back to sleep and I didn't have anymore weird dreams that night.

The next morning I woke up to a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers with a note attached stating that Garrett went hunting with Peter and Char as Jasper requested to spend a few hours alone with me. I didn't mind at all as I never got to really know Jasper even though I always felt a brotherly connection to him and I was going to spend the time I had getting to know him and showing him that no matter what he deserved love and happiness just as much as I did.

I quickly got up and placed the flowers in a vase of water on the bedside table before going into the bathroom to shower and take care of my human needs. I got dressed in comfy clothes as I didn't know if Jasper had any specific plans for us, but knowing that he didn't mind how I dressed as he dressed much the same way. He was no longer the preppy boy he was in Forks, but a true cowboy wearing Jeans and boots. I have to admit that he looked more handsome in a simple jeans and T-shirt.

I made my way to the kitchen, following my nose that was assaulted with a mouth-watering aroma. I was surprised to find Jasper in front of the stove making my favorite chocolate chip pancakes. How he even knew that was my favorite I would never guess, but I wasn't complaining.

"Morning Darling. Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked smiling shyly.

It was so cute and I smiled back, answering, "Hey Jas. I had a weird dream, but after that I slept great, thank you and thank you for this amazing breakfast. How did you know chocolate chip pancakes were my favorite?"

"I overheard you and Edward argue over it once. He wanted you to eat more healthy," Jasper said looking down like he thought he did something wrong.

It angered me that he would be afraid of my reaction over something so simple and I quickly went over and hugged him, saying, "Thanks Jas. It means a lot to me that you remembered something like my favorite breakfast when we hardly knew each other back then. Hopefully that will change now."

He smiled a blinding smile at me and for the first time I saw how truly attractive Jasper was when he smiled openly. One day he is going to make someone extremely happy and I could only hope that day would arrive soon and that she will treat him with the love and respect he deserves.

"I hope that you don't mind that I asked to spend some time alone with you. I wanted to get to know you and tell you about my past without being interrupted," Jasper asked timidly and I immediately sent him my love and reassurance.

"I don't mind at all. I really want to get to know you as well."

"You might not feel that way when you hear my story," Jasper said looking down. I could see the tension in his tense muscles.

"Nothing you could tell me would change my opinion about you Jas. You are my brother and family stick together no matter what."

I quickly ate my breakfast before helping Jasper clean up the kitchen and then he led me into the living room. We sat on the couch and I turned my body so I could face him as he told me his story.

"I don't remember all that much about my human life. I remember that my parents didn't want me to join the army, but I did anyway. I snuck away one night and joined up against their wishes, lying about my age. I moved up the ranks quite fast and soon was the youngest Major, even at the age they believed I was. One day my men and I were evacuating all the women and children and I rode behind to catch any stragglers when I came upon three women.

They were the most beautiful women I had ever seen and being the gentleman I was raised to be I stopped to offer them my help. That was the end of my human life. I woke up after feeling like I was burning in hell to another type of war... A vampire war. I was trained and soon became Maria's second in command. Using my gift I controlled the newborns and we expanded Maria's territory beyond anything she ever imagined, but it began taking a toll on me. I had to feel all the fear and pain every time I drained a human or killed a newborn if they outlived their usefulness.

When Peter joined our ranks things went better for a while. He annoyed the hell out of me, but he soon became my brother and took over culling the newborns for me. We were the best soldiers Maria had ever turned and for that reason she spared Peter when he reached his one year mark.

We fought side by side for years, forming a bond that Maria never understood, but as long as we followed orders she left us alone. Then Char was changed among a new batch of newborns and Peter was entranced. He hid it well, as mated pairs weren't allowed, but I saw and felt their bond.

Char was a good soldier and survived every battle, but as usual when her newborn year approached Maria wanted her killed with the rest of the newborns and I couldn't do that to my only friend, my brother, and so I allowed them to escape. I paid dearly for it, but it was worth it knowing they were safe somewhere out there.

Shortly after they escape I started to get depressed again and it was worse than before. For years I struggled and I finally reached the point where I just didn't want to go on anymore and just as I was contemplating my own demise during the next battle Peter came back, telling me about a different way of life and I decided to run with him.

I lived with them for a number of years, but I always felt like the third wheel and I decided to go off on my own. One day I ducked into a diner to get out of the rain and Alice was waiting for me. She was radiating such positive emotions I couldn't help but follow her and we ended up with the Cullen's a few months later and the rest as they say is history." Jasper ended his story refusing to meet my eyes and again I felt like kicking that fucked up coven where it hurt the most.

"Jas, please look at me."

When he refused I moved closer and placed my hand on his cheek. "You've been through so much and it made you a strong warrior. I wish I could rip those bastards apart for breaking you down the way they did! You've come so far to become a better man and you deserve so much respect for the control you've shown by not only changing your life around, but by sticking to the animal diet for so long after you've been used to human blood for all those years. You are an amazing man and I admire you greatly."

He looked into my eyes, searching for the truth of my words before hugging me tightly, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I just held him, letting him get all those pent-up feelings of hurt and betrayal out and hoping that he would feel better afterwards. I was determined to help him become the man he is supposed to be. The strong warrior with the gentle heart that I could see underneath his façade.

Garrett, Peter and Char came in silently and Peter winked at me in thanks before everyone engulfed us in a group hug, supporting Jasper and making a silent pack to help him and I could feel him start to relax as he basked in the love of his family surrounding him and I somehow knew that all his years as a vampire he has never shown his vulnerable side for fear of being ridiculed, but even the strongest warrior needed love and support.

After Jasper calmed down we spent the rest of the day as a family. Peter told me stories of all the shit Jasper and him got up too over the years and how he loved to torment Alice whenever they went to visit Jasper, and Garrett told us of his travels. I could see the three of them would be causing trouble in the future and I almost felt sorry for the poor unsuspecting soul that would be the target of their pranks.

They had me laughing and giggling most of the day and I could almost feel our bonds intertwine more closely and I knew that I was finally home. That together we would face anything the world throws at us and come out stronger. The Cullen's supposed family had nothing on the bonds we shared.

Finally the sun started to set and it was time for my change. I went into the bathroom, showering and shaving every last part of my body before dressing in cool and comfortable clothes. As I walked into the bedroom I smiled at the sight of my family waiting for me, eager for me to become one of them.

They quickly reassured me that they would stay with me during the change before helping me lay down on the bed. Garrett as my mate moved up to my neck. Jasper took my wrists and Peter and Char would each bite me behind my knees and my ankles, changing me as a family.

We quickly said our goodbyes before their teeth tore through my skin and I could feel the burn of the venom entering my blood stream, burning me from the inside out as it changed me. It was worse than I could have possibly imagined, but it would be worth it to spend eternity with my family.

**A/n: Some minor new aspects in this chapter so let me know what you thought.**


End file.
